ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Mohawk
Mohawk is a member of the Sons of Garmadon. He is a low-ranking member of the organization, and is friends with Chopper Maroon. After the defeat of Lord Garmadon, he is locked up in Kryptarium Prison. History Sons of Garmadon The Jade Princess Mohawk was seen bullying a few kids with several other bikers before being scared off by Samurai X. He would later be sent to a theater in Ninjago City by Mr. E with another biker to recover Ultra Violet for the attack on the Royal Palace. Snake Jaguar Mohawk can be seen playing a game with Chopper Maroon while Killow introduces himself to "Snake Jaguar." He and Chopper Maroon would later bring in a small box containing Toddler Wu and locked it in a cell across from Cole. He would later guard Cole before being dismissed by Ultra Violet, who was actually Zane in disguise. Dread on Arrival Mohawk and Chopper Maroon were tasked with patrolling the grounds of the Royal Palace, which was converted into the Temple of Resurrection. After their patrol, they guarded the entrance to the temple until they were knocked out by the Ninja while they were distracted by Harumi performing the ritual to resurrect Lord Garmadon. They were both arrested by the Ninjago police force and sent to Kryptarium Prison for their crimes. True Potential Mohawk, along with the other Sons of Garmadon, were freed from their cells at Kryptarium Prison by Harumi and the newly-resurrected Lord Garmadon. He would then help train Lord Garmadon in the courtyard. Hunted Firstbourne Now serving as an S.O.G police officer along with Chopper Maroon, he lets the captured Dareth go as he was not on the list of people to bring in. Radio Free Ninjago Mohawk and Chopper Maroon helped Ultra Violet with Ultra Hunt. They were interrupted when The Resistance barged in and tied them up. The Gilded Path He joins the ambush back in his biker gear, attacking The Resistance's base. He is knocked down but continues to fight as Lloyd escapes. Two Lies, One Truth He joins Harumi, Killow, and some other bikers in a hunt for Lloyd. When Mistaké takes the appearance of the Green Ninja, Mohawk is one of the bikers that follows. He and a female biker are separated and attacked by Skylor, who takes them both down with a trash lid. Green Destiny Mohawk, along with Chopper Maroon and another biker harass Gayle Gossip and her cameraman, when Dareth arrives with his own Ninja mask. The Bikers get ready to fight, but the Brown Ninja slips and accidentally takes them all down, landing on top of the beaten Mohawk. Mohawk is later arrested alongside many other Sons of Garmadon members. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu The Absolute Worst In Ultra Violet's story, the Sons of Garmadon were fighting Lloyd and Nya. Appearances Notes *He has the same tattoo as many other Sons of Garmadon members on his face. *Besides background characters, he is the second ''Ninjago character to have a mohawk, the first being Eyezor and the third being Jet Jack. *Mohawk bears many resemblances to Eyezor, in that they both have mohawks, wear sleeveless jackets, and "worship" someone—Eyezor worshipped the Anacondrai, and Mohawk looked up to Lord Garmadon. *His minifigure has a new headpiece, which has two stars on its forehead instead of normal four. Gallery MoS76Bikers.png Mohawk Minifigure.png Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Villains Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Males Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Kryptarium Inmates